Multiversal Crisis: The Adventure Time Journeys
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: Yuki, Jr meets his spiritual brother, Son Gohan, who guides him to Fionna's Land of Ooo to become Ooo's Gohan. Down the road, Gohan and Fionna become attached. But when Perfect Cell appears and threatens to kill Fionna, Gohan must rise to be worthy of the title 'Ultimate Hero' and save the only girl he dares to love and save the only home he remembers.


**Multiversal Crisis: The Adventure Time Journeys**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and Becoming Gohan**

My name is Yuki, Jr. I am the half-Saiyan, half-human son of Wallace and Alfina de Pamela-Marksman. I was always considered to be a freak because of my powers. Even though I was the son of Arcalia's greatest hero, nobody ever liked me. I never had any friends. I was so sick of being treated like a freak that one day, I ran away from home.

The night after I ran away, I was camping near the ruins of Arcriff Temple, where my mother used to live. After having barbecued Baabaa ribs, I went to sleep in the tent I had swiped out of my mom and dad's bedroom closet. I fell asleep in less than ten minutes. A few minutes after I fell asleep, I started to dream that I was standing in a black void. I couldn't see anything except for myself when I looked down. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice from my dreams as a kid.

"You wished for a different life, kiddo?" The voice asked.

That voice! Could it be? Hesitantly I called out to the voice by name.

"Gohan?" I called out through the void.

My spiritual brother appeared from out of the darkness. He looked the same as my father had described him. He was a half-human, half-Saiyan hybrid, just like me. He became my spiritual brother after my father no longer needed him. Gohan came up to me and knelt down in front of me to be at my eye-level. He then placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"So why do you wan another life than the one you currently got, kiddo?"

"Because I'm so sick and tired of my own people, except for my parents, shunning me because of my powers. Everyone, except my parents, think of me as a freak of nature, not accepting me for who I am despite me being the son of Arcalia's greatest hero. I want to be somewhere where I'll be accepted no matter what, in another world, if possible, Gohan. Besides, despite you being a part of my soul, I could never use any of your abilities that you had when you were still alive when you saved your universe from destruction at the hands of Cell. I want to know what it's like to have all of that power, all of that _strength_, and use it to protect the people I care about, just like you did when you fought with the Z Warriors in your world before you became a disciple of the South Kai. I don't care what world I may be in when I obtain your abilities, just as long as I'm accepted for who I am, and not _what_ I am."

Gohan got down on one knee and knelt down in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes despite my head being down, crying because of all the pain and anguish I felt thanks to my own people shunning me. He wiped my tears away, which prompted me to look Gohan in the eyes, even though I was still sniffling.

"Listen, kiddo, I can ask God on your behalf to grant you your wish. You want to be somewhere where you'll be accepted no matter what, and in another world, if possible. You want to experience what it's like to be a Saiyan like me, along with the Super Saiyan state..."

"Without the Oozaru Transformation," I said to squeeze in that last wish.

"Without the Oozaru Transformation." Gohan said with a smile. "And you don't care what world you'll be in when you can experience my abilities, just as long as you're accepted for who you are, and not _what_ you are." After quoting all that I wished for myself, Gohan stood up and backed away from me for a couple of steps.

"So... got it memorized? Just give me the word anytime when you want to come back and then it's a done deal."

"What about my parents? Wally... and Alfina..." I asked, worried that they would be worried sick if I was gone too long, thinking that I might be dead. But Gohan just smiled.

"Whenever you want to return home, you'll return home exactly how you left it... asleep in the time period when you had left. Like I said, just give me the word anytime and it's a done deal."

I thought about what he said for a few moments. Then I looked up at Gohan and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, do it. Please do it, Gohan. But make it how I wished it... in another world, if possible."

"Okay, kiddo. I'll see you again when you want to return home."

"Thanks, Gohan. Catch ya on the flipside."

My mind faded as the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes wearily to see a girl of about 13 years of age kneeling and looking down on me, trying to help me. Her eyes were black and sparkling with light. Her blonde hair was covered in a hat that had bunny rabbit-like ears on top. She wore a blue form-fitting t-shirt and a white skirt, along with thigh-high socks and black shoes. I saw how beautiful she was and I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I felt awfully sick.

"It's dangerous here. You shouldn't be here!" She said, her warm and sweet voice making my heart melt.

"But where am I?!" I asked.

"the Ice Kingdom! Didn't you read the sign?!" She exclaimed as she stood over me.

"Ice Kingdom? Where's that?" I asked simply.

"The Ice Kingdom, in the Land of Ooo!" Then she sighed exasperatedly and said, "Okay, what's going on here?"

I stood up but almost regretted it. My legs began to wobble and I felt the urge to throw up, which I did. The girl saw this and came to my side, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you," I said as she helped me down one of the mountains of ice, heading for a different part of this Land of Ooo that was covered in a beautiful field of grass. There was a tree house on the far end of that field, which I could see as if I was only 100 yards away from it.

"You're very welcome," the girl replied. Her mannerisms were so nice. I felt happy as she helped me. "Judging by the way you look, you're not even from this world, are you?"

"I'm sorry, no. I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember is..." Oh no! My memory! I couldn't remember a thing! Who was I? A name rang out to me in my head. I felt weird again. "Actually, I can't... I can't remember anything."

The girl's eyes met mine again. Her eyes showed so much happiness, with a little bit of sadness. "Hm... that's very weird. Maybe my friend, Prince Gumball, can help." We were nearing the tree house, which I guessed was this girl's home. "Do you at least remember your name?"

"Son Gohan..." I said faintly. It was truly the only thing I remembered. I felt very sick and I lowered my head. I was surprised to see that I was barefooted, and wearing a pair of leather pants, but no shirt. I also saw that I looked really muscular. When I felt my backside, I had a monkey's tail. I must've looked very peculiar to this girl, a girl who was being so nice to me that my heart was melting. Suddenly my head started spinning. I stopped as it got worse. The girl looked at me, noticing me stop. The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground as everything went black.

The girl was shocked as this boy whose name she only knew fell to the ground. He was breathing rather heavily and when she felt his forehead, he was getting a very strong fever. She pulled his left arm over her shoulders and carried him back to her tree house, where she used to live with her stretching cat friend, Cake the Cat.

"By the way, my name's Fionna." The 13-year-old girl whispered in my ear before I had passed out.


End file.
